marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria Toomes
|gender = Female |age = 25 |DOB = 1999 |DOD = |clearance = Level 2 |IDno = |title = Queen Bee |affiliation = * (Formerly) * **S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees ** |movie = *''Web-Warriors: Homecoming'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Web-Warriors: Far From Home'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Laura Harrier |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Valeria Toomes is a senior at Midtown School of Science and Technology whom Peter had a crush on. Formerly a senior at Midtown School of Science and Technology, she moved to Oregon after her father's imprisonment. After surviving the Snap, Valeria joined the third incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D., which was ran by Director Ben Morse. She secretly had a relationship with Director Morse, but her skills in intelligence made her one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. For the past five years, Valeria had trained very hard and used all her resources to help the agency track down any signs of threats and corruption. It wouldn't be long when she assisted her fiancee in helping the Avengers go back in time to claim the Infinity Stones to restore everything Thanos Rex had caused during the Infinity War. The mission was a success, but would participate in the Battle of Earth against an alternate Thanos and his Black Order, who came from different timeline. After Tony Stark sacrificed his life to eliminate Thanos, Valeria was among those that attended his funeral and continued on her career as a member of S.T.A.K.E. led by Deputy Director Nick Fury. While Fury had been out, Valeria worked with Talos and Soren. Biography Battle of New York Clean Up After New York City was saved from the Chitauri Invasion due to the actions of the Avengers, Valeria Toomes drew a picture of Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America and Iron Man, revering them as heroes, and gave the drawing to her father, Adrian Toomes. Toomes brought the drawing with him to show to his friend Phineas Mason when they were cleaning up the mess at , with Toomes remarking that he drew "cowboys and Indians" as a child as opposed to his child's drawings of the world's new superheroes. Mason acknowledged Valeria's artistic ability and told Toomes that she had a future ahead of her, to which Toomes glanced up at Stark Tower and declared "We'll see". Senior Student Homecoming Preparations In the weeks leading up to the Homecoming dance, Toomes was seen during most of the setup work, indicating that she was heading the project. Studying for the Decathlon While quizzing the team for the Decathlon, Peter told the team he could not make the Decathlon because he needed to be in New York in case Stark needed him for the "Stark Internship". Toomes expressed her disappointment at this because Peter was their best teammate. Gym Class Toomes discussed Spider-Man's attempt to foil the Robbery at Queens Community Bank and announced her romantic interest in him, prompting Ganke Lee to impulsively declare that Peter Parker knew Spider-Man and that they were friends, despite Parker's attempts to dissuade them. Unwilling to believe Lee, Manuel Arguelles challenged Parker and Lee to show up at Toomes' party that night and to bring Spider-Man. Toomes replied that she did not mind if Parker comes but was aware that he might not be able to since he was usually preoccupied. House Party Valeria hosted a party at her house later that night with many of her classmates showing up. When Lee and Parker showed up, Toomes expressed her delight and surprise, as she was not expecting them to attend the party at all. Much to her disappointment though, Parker left the party soon after, initially to change into his Spider-Man outfit, but winding up investigating an arms deal by her father's subordinates. Trip to D.C. Peter, learning that the Vulture is planning a heist in Maryland, decided to rejoin the Decathlon team due to Maryland's close proximity to Washington, D.C.. On the bus Toomes quizzes the team and when Parker answered she told him it was good to have him back. When they arrived at the Hotel, Parker decided to leave for Maryland. Leaving his room however, he ran into Toomes and his teammates going to the pool because Toomes read that rebellious group activities bring them closer together. She told Peter to join them in the pool, but Peter leaves for Maryland anyway. In his fight with the Vulture however, Peter is knocked out and subsequently trapped in the D.O.D.C. vault, causing him to miss the Decathlon, which they end up winning. Parker, learning that the artifact that he had obtained during th night of the party was a radiation-triggered explosive core, breaks out of the vault and contacts Ned, but is interrupted by Toomes who expresses anger in his absence during the Decathlon. Toomes then puts the phone through the X-Ray and the call is disconnected. The team went up the monument when the bomb in Lee' backpack detonated, trapping them inside. By the time Parker arrived the only people left in the elevator were Lee, Toomes, and the Decathlon teacher. Peter saved Lee and the teacher but barely saves Toomes from falling before falling himself. Asked to the Dance After Parker was reprimanded by Stark for destroying the Staten Island Ferry, he returned to a normal life and bumped into Toomes later on. In this meeting, Parker confessed his crush on her to which she responded that she knew and reciprocated his feelings. Parker, emboldened by this turn of events, asked Toomes to the dance, which she accepted. Homecoming Dance When Parker arrived at her house he was unnerved to discover that the Vulture was Toomes' father. When dropping the two off at the dance, he tells Toomes to go in first, so he could give Parker "the Dad Talk" (in actuality, he threatened Parker to stay out of his way and to not reveal anything to Toomes). Parker, conflicted, ultimately chose to leave Toomes in order to prevent the Vulture from hijacking and raiding the Stark Supply Plane headed to the New Avengers Facility, which he succeeded in. Moving to Oregon Following Adrian Toomes' incarceration, Parker returned to school and ran into Toomes, who informed him that she was moving to Oregon because her father didn't want her or her mother to be in New York during the trial. Parker apologized to Toomes and she asks him what he was apologizing for, before stating that what he did during the dance was "a very crappy thing to do". Toomes then bid farewell to Parker, wishing him luck in figuring out the complications in his life. During her father's imprisonment, she and her mother went to visit him in prison. Personality Valeria is a smart girl, as shown as she was a member of the decathlon team before moving to Oregon. She appears to be a very friendly and caring individual, with her being considered a popular girl at Midtown. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect': Valeria appears to be a very intelligent girl, as she was the former captain of of her school's Decathlon team before she had to move to Oregon with her mother. Valeria was also able to deduce that Peter Parker had romantic feelings for her, although she stated that he was 'terrible at keeping secrets'. Relationships Family *Adrian Toomes - Father *Cheryl Toomes - Mother *Marcus Toomes - Uncle *Malachi Toomes - Cousin *Merrick Toomes - Older Brother *Ramona Toomes - Sister-in-Law *Frederick Toomes - Nephew *Tiana Toomes - Cousin *Frankie Toomes - Cousin External Links * Category:Academic Decathlon Team Members Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Level 2 Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.T.A.K.E. Members Category:Toomes Family